Soulnieves
by Letsea
Summary: Shinigami-sama les ofrece a los chicos del Shibusen hacer una obra de un cuento, Blancanieves, ¿quién será la princesa? ¿Y la reina? ¿Y los enanitos? ¿Qué pasará en la obra? / Mi intento de comedia, no sé si me salió bien.
1. Chapter 1

SOULNIEVES

[T] Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano, vivía una princesa cuyo cabello era tan blanco como la nieve. Por eso, mucha gente la llamaba Soulnieves. La reina de aquel país era una mujer muy presuida que creía ser la más bella y todo aquel que osara superar su belleza, era eliminado. Para asegurarse de su belleza, la reina preguntaba todos los días a su espejo mágico.

[B] -¡Espejito! ¿A que no hay nadie mejor que YO, el Gran Black Star? -gritó la "bruja", llevaba un largo vestido, que al parecer le incomodaba.

[K] -Calla idiota asimétrico y métete en el papel -le susurró un chico de cabello moreno con tres perfectas rayas blancas en el lado izquierdo. Llevaba como "ropa" una caja que le cubría desde los hombros a los tobillos, con aluminio pegado en la parte delantera, simulando ser un espejo.- Vos sois la más bella, por supuesto -le contestó bien alto.

[B] -No hacía falta que lo dijeras, todos sabemos que YO soy el MEJOR. ¡Mi belleza supera a la de los dioses! -de pronto, empezó a reirse.

[T] Pasados los años, un día, cuando la princesa era una adolescente, la reina preguntó al espejo, como siempre lo había hecho, por la más bella. La respuesta del sincero espejo la asombró.

[B] -¡Espejo! Sigo siendo el MEJOR ¿verdad?

[K] -¿Quieres meterte en el papel? Se supone que eres una bruja no deberías hablar como un hombre. Y cíñete al guión -le recriminó mentalmente- Vos sois hermosa, pero la princesa Soulnieves la supera, por supuesto.

[B] -¿La princesa Soulnieves? ¿Quién se cree que es? Nadie se atreve a superarme, quien lo haga recibirá un buen castigo... ¡La muerte! -gritó.

[T] La reina, llena de ira y odio hacia la princesa,decidió eliminarla, y llamó a unos pastores para que hicieran el trabajo por ella.

[B] -¡Eh! ¡Vosotras! -llamó a los pastores- Quiero que matéis a esa tal Soulnieves. Lo haría yo mismo, pero este papel me lo impide -replicó molesta- Así que os lo dejo a vosotras. Deberíais estar agradecidas de que alguien tan grande como YO, superior a los dioses inclusive, os mande un trabajo -continuó orgulloso.

[L] -¿Por qué a nosotras? -contestó uno de los pastores, mientras se miraba las uñas. Era alto y delgado. Iba a juego con el otro pastor, que parecía ser su hermano menor y reía provocando un gran escándalo.

[B] -Porque os lo ordeno YO -sentenció.- Y además, quiero una prueba de que está muerta.

[L] -Si... -respondió sin ganas. Y se fue junto con su compañero, que no paró de reír.

[T] Ambos pastores fueron a ejecutar las órdenes de la reina. Pero cuando vieron a la susodicha princesa, su belleza les impidió llevar a cabo tal misión, por mucho que la mismísima reina fuera la que lo mandara. Su belleza era tal, que superaba con creces la de la reina. Estaban seguros, de que no había, hubo o habrá una belleza que se compare con la suya.

[S] -¿Quién sois? -preguntó la hermosa muchacha, sin ningún tono en su voz. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido de vivos colores. Su pelo era largo y ondulado, y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

[P] -Qué _graciosa_ estás Soul -seguía riéndose el menor de los pastores. La princesa ignoró el comentario.

[L] -Patty, compórtate -la regañó entre susurros.- Princesa, Su Majestad, la reina, nos ha ordenado mataros, pero no podemos...

[P] -Es que estás to buena, princesita -bromeó otra vez, la aludida le fulminó con la mirada. El menor seguía riendo

[L] -Así que no os preocupéis -continuó- no os mataremos, pero debéis salir de estas tierras, huíd a través del bosque, nosotros nos encargaremos de engañar a la reina.

[P] -¡Sí! La haremos creer que la bella princesita murió.

[S] -Muchas gracias caballeros, os estaré eternamente agradecido...a -hizo una reverencia y se marchó por donde los pastores le habían indicado.

[T] Los pastores se presentaron ante la reina con un corazón como prueba. El corazón era el de un salvaje jabalí. La reina no se dio cuenta del engaño.

[L] -Con esto, mi señora, podrá dormir tranquila. Es el coracón de la princesa que usted mandó asesinar.

[B]-Nadie se atreve a superar al gran YO -se reía junto al menor de los pastores, que en ningún momento dejó de reír.- Ahora, retiráos.

[T] Mientras tanto, la princesa se adentraba en el bosque, sin rumbo fijo. Después de un rato caminando encontró una casa. La puerta estaba abierta, aún así llamó. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, se aventuró a entrar. Era una casa muy curiosa, las cosas eran más pequeñas de lo normal, menos la cama, que se veía terriblemente tentadora. El cansancio pudo con ella y se tumbó.

[E] -¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -Preguntó a la durmiente princesa, despertándola. Se trataba de un extraño bicho blanco, con un largo hocico. Parecía un exótico animal, andaba sobre dos patas. Vestido con un traje, sin pantalones, y un gran sombrero, llevaba n bastón casi tan grande como él.

[S] -No puede ser -murmuró- ¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿No se suponía que eran 7 enanitos? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Van a traer más como él? No, por favor. Podrían haber escogido a cualquier otro... cualquier otro hubiera sido más agradable... -se quejó en sus pensamientos.

[E] -¿Me has escuchado?

[S] -¿Eh?

[E] -¡Idiota! Digo que esta es MI casa, ¿qué hace una idiota como tú aquí?

[S] -¿Esta es tu casa?

[E] -¡Idiota! ¿Por qué te crees si no que todo esta hecho a mi medida?

[S] -Pero la cama...

[E] -¡Idiota! Yo tengo que dormir en la cama más lujosa y grande del mundo. Y ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

[S] -Yo soy la princesa, Soulnieves -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- Huí de la reina, atravesé el bosque y me perdí. Vi esta casa y, como no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, entré.

[T] El enanito contempló la hermosa figura de la princesa y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Le ofreció hospitalidad, a cambio de que ella limpiara la casa y cocinara. Pasó el tiempo, la princesa vivía cómodamente en la casa de aquel ser y él, cada día que pasaba, admiraba más su belleza. Un día en el castillo, la reina hacía su matutina pregunta a su espejo.

[B] -¡Espejito mágico! YO soy la más bella de todas

[K] -Lo siento señora, pero la princesa Soulnieves sigue siendo la más bella

[B] -¿Soulnieves? Debes estar equivocado, ¡la princesa murió hace unos días!

[K] -La equivocada es usted, señora. La princesa se hospeda en una casa en medio del bosque junto a un enano. Y si no, mirad -la reina se acercó al espejo, se quedó mirando fijamente- ¿la veis?

[B] -No, sigues igual -recibió un pisotón del espejo- ¡auch! Quiero decir... Oh sí, ya la veo... Está viviendo con... ese enano... ¡Muy bien! Veo que tengo que ser yo la que lo haga todo. Entonces le entregaré a la princesa un obsequio muy especial -rió con maldad.

[T] En la casa del bosque, la princesa se encontraba sola, puesto que el dueño había salido a trabajar. Estaba ordenando y limpiando la casa, con gran gracia y belleza. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta, la princesa salió a recibirla. Le extrañó que llamaran, ya que el enanito no recibía ninguna visita. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una anciana con una cestita llena de frutas

[S] -Buenos días señora, ¿qué desea? -cuando se vieron, a ambas les entraron unas enormes ganas de reir- Que mayor te veo Black Star -susurró, entre risas.

[B] -Qué buena estás Soul -susurró también aguantando la risa- Vengo a traerle... Esta manzana...

[S] -Oh una manzana -la aceptó gustosa, llena de inocencia- muchas gracias señora.

[T] Cuando la princesa probó la manzana, cayó al suelo. La gentil anciana que se le había acercado a ella era, en realidad, la malvada reina y la manzana que dio a Soulnieves, estaba envenenada. El enanito llegó demasiado tarde, la princesa yacía en el suelo, pálida y sin respiración. Como pudo, la metió en una caja de cristal e intentó llevarla a enterrar. Entonces, un apuesto príncipe se acercó a él.

[M] -¿Necesitáis ayuda? -El príncipe era de la misma altura que la princesa, con ojos verdes y pelo moreno.

[E] -¡Idiota! Claro que sí, ¿no ves que esta caja es demasiado grande y pesa mucho para mí?

[T] Cuando el príncipe vio de cerca a la princesa, no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, su pelo largo, su tierna cara, su aura inocente y cálida.

[M] -Es hermosa -dijo embobado.- La verdad es que Soul como mujer es muy guapa, bueno... y como hombre también -pensó, mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un color carmesí.

[T] Segundos más tarde de contemplarla, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y le dio un dulce beso lleno de amor. La princesa, como por arte de magia, despertó, para asombro del enanito, que estaba muy feliz de ver a aquella muchacha viva.

[S] -¿Qui... quién sois vos? -preguntó, tímida, la princesa.

[M] -Eh.. Mi... mi nombre es Makoto -contestó indeciso el príncipe.- Te amo princesa Soulnieves

[S] -Y yo a ti, Makoto

[T] Y así, el príncipe y la princesa se casaron. Los soldados del ejército del príncipe Makoto se encargaron de encerrar a la reina en la mazmorra del castillo, para que así no atentara contra la vida de Soulnieves. Makoto y Soulnieves vivieron felices para siempre. Y colorín colorado, este cuento ha acabado...


	2. Chapter 2

SOULNIEVES 2

Maka POV

-¡Felicidades! -Kim y Jackie se acercaron a felicitarnos- La obra ha sido todo un éxito -decía la de cabellos rosados- Los papeles os pegaban...  
-Sí, sobre todo a ti Soul... ¿o debería decir Princesa Soulnieves? Estabas guapísima con aquel vestido -bromeó Jackeline.

Después de terminar la obra, todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. La idea de hacer teatro fue de Shinigami-sama, como ya habíamos derrotado al Kishin Ashura, y la paz volvía a Death City y a todo el mundo, se le ocurrió que podíamos festejarlo interpretando algún cuento infantil, y eligió Blancanieves. Hicimos un sorteo para ver a quién le tocaba cada personaje.

Tsubaki era el narrador, qué bien lo hizo, con esa voz tan dulce... No salió al escenario, estaba justo detrás con un micrófono leyendo lo que tenía que decir. Tuvo mucha suerte, además de que no tuvo que salir al escenario, no necesitaba aprenderse nada.

El papel de Black Star fue el de la malvada reina, la verdad es que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, eso sí, hizo algunas idioteces, típico de él.

El espejo era nada más y nada menos que Kid. En cierto modo le pega ser un espejo, siempre pendiente de que todo sea simétrico y perfecto. Lo hizo muy bien, además regañaba a Black Star cuando lo hacía mal. Creo que fue, junto con Tsubaki, el único que se metió de lleno en el papel.

Con el papel de pastor tuvimos un problema, Liz no quería salir y hablar sola, se ponía muy nerviosa y necesitaba a su hermana, pero Patty no podía hacerlo sola porque simplemente no se lo tomaba en serio (¿a caso alguien se lo tomo en serio? Me parece que no...) así que al final tuvimos que poner a dos pastores.

Soul hacía de princesa, me reí mucho cuando hicimos el sorteo. Lo primero que dijo fue: "Esto no es nada cool...". Creo que pilló un gran trauma, y cada vez que le mencionan algo sobre princesa, fulmina a la gente con su mirada. Aunque, bueno, tampoco lo hizo tan mal. Y la verdad es que estaba muy guapo con ese vestido...

Los enanitos los simplificamos en uno, Excalibur. Al principio, fuimos nosotros quienes buscamos a alguien que pudiera hacer de enano, o enanitos. Buscamos y buscamos, pero no encontramos a nadie. Así que, a última hora, Shinigami-sama eligió a Excalibur, parecía muy contento de que su amigo participara con nosotros. Nadie supo que aquella legendaria (y pesada) espada fue elegida, hasta... justo el momento que salió, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Sobre todo, cuando no contó su historia en ningún momento.

Y por último, el príncipe, osea, yo. También tuve suerte, como Tsubaki, salía en la última escena y sólo tenía que decir dos frases. Sí, dos frases, el "te amo" no venía en el guión (de hecho, un montón de cosas no venían en el guión), sino que no pude evitar decirle eso a Soul mientras estaba tumbado en esa caja de cristal. Me impresionó su respuesta, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo... Hasta que baje de las nubes, me declaré en voz alta y seguro que él pensó que era parte de la obra. Desde entonces, no hago más que evitarlo.

-¡Maka! -mi guadaña me llamó, yo fui hacia Harvar como si me hubera llamado, pero tuve tan mala suerte de que éste se dio la vuelta y se fue- ¡Espera!

Corrí hacia los baños, allí no entraría y yo podría estar a salvo. La verdad, no sabía muy bien por qué huía, pero no podía evitarlo, así que corrí como pude, y justo antes de llegar a los baños, Soul me alcanzó.

-Te he dicho que me esperes  
-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? No me enteré -mentí, algo que nunca supe hacer y menos a él.  
-¿Por qué huías de mí?  
-No huía de tí, sólo quería ir al baño  
-Ya, claro... Tengo que hablar contigo -me dijo, seriamente  
-Eh... -buscaba alguna excusa, sin ningún éxito.  
-Maka, Soul, Shinigami-sama quiere hablar con nosotros -nos informó Tsubaki  
-Está bien, vamos -me acerqué a ella, había sido mi salvación.- Vamos Soul.  
-De esta no te libras, Maka -murmuró.

Soul POV

Shinigami-sama nos llamó, no pude evitar maldecir que fuera tan inoportuno, tenía que hablar con Maka seriamente, ahora que me había decidido a declararme ni siquiera el mismo Dios me lo impediría. Nos felicitó por la obra, al parecer fue muy buena, pese a que no ensayamos mucho. Yo quise quejarme por el enanito, pero tampoco tenía razones, aunque en la vida real fuera un pesado y dieran ganas de partirlo en dos, lo hizo muy bien en la obra. Comentó algo de hacer otra obra, a mí sinceramente me daba igual, mientras no tuviera que volver a vestirme de mujer... Black Star pidió ser el protagonista la próxima vez, no se de qué se queja, si su papel le sentaba muy bien.

Después de hablar con Shinigami-sama, fui directo hacia Maka, pero ella parecía seguir evitándome. No entiendía por qué. Quizás sabía lo que iba a decirle y no quería rechazarme... No, eso es imposible, ella fue la misma que dijo "Te amo" en la obra y eso no entraba en el guión. Además ya no me importaba que me rechazara, necesitaba decirle mis sentimientos, no podía callarlos más. Por fin la vi sola, en un balcón del Shibusen.

-Maka, de esta no te escapas -repetí, ella giró para mirarme- tengo que decirte algo muy importante...  
-Soul... -miró al suelo, no pasó ni medio minuto cuando volvió a mirarme sonriente- no te preocupes, eso fue sólo parte de la obra -sabía muy bien a qué se refería, no me lo podía creer- así todo era más creíble -continuó.  
-Me da igual... -susurré  
-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó curiosa.  
-Me da igual que fuera parte de la obra -repetí medio cabreado, la chica que me gustaba me había rechazado incluso antes de declararme, eso sí que no era cool...- porque yo te amo de verdad -dije mirando el suelo, no podía mirarla a los ojos...

Bien, me acababa de declarar, Maka me había rechazada antes de que me diera tiempo a hacerlo, y ahora se encontraba en silencio... Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, seguro que estaba pensando en una manera de rechazarme sin que me molestara, o se sentía demasiado culpable como para decir nada. La miré de nuevo, dispuesto a disculparme por molestarla pero ella me besó.

-Yo también -me confesó- Yo también te amo -y acto seguido me sonrió, yo también sonreí, eso sí que era cool...

FIN


End file.
